Knots
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: It's Twister! The game that ties you in knots! But Alfie wasn't expecting it to tie his feelings in knots too. ONESHOT Jelfie, hints of Fara, Namber, and Joytricia


It was a Friday night at Anubis House, and the students were gathered in the common room. Graduation was over, and all students were given one week to move out of their houses before summer holiday. Most of the school was gone by now, but the year 12 students, with their minutes at Anubis numbered, decided to stay as long as possible. No one was sure when and if they would be back again, so they wanted to enjoy their last moments in the place they had called home for so long. Even Mick, Nina, and Amber had managed to make it back to England to say hello to their old friends and goodbye to their old house.

Everyone was mostly happy to be done with secondary school and to be reunited with their housemates, however the excitement soon died and they were finding it hard to entertain themselves. They had resorted to gathering around the TV to watch reruns of shows they had all seen before. They really had no reason to stay, but no one was quite ready to leave despite the lack of activity.

"This needs to stop," Joy finally said, breaking the silence and everyone's deep concentration on the television.

"Do you want me to change the channel?" Fabian asked, holding up the remote, "I don't mind."

Alfie snatched the remote out of his hand. "No way dude, this is my favorite episode of Spongebob."

"Thanks Fabes, but that's not what I meant. I just feel like we should be doing something more fun than watching cartoons," Joy explained, " It's our last night at Anubis, we should be making the most of it."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Mara asked.

"I was hoping someone else might have an idea," she admitted.

"Oh!" Willow squealed, "I just bought seventeen peace lilies to plant outside the house to help with it's fang shui. I was going to plant them tomorrow morning before I leave, but it would be even better if we all did it together!"

Her idea was met by blank stares.

"We wouldn't want to take that, um… honor… away from you Willow," KT finally said, "but thanks for offering."

Willow sighed loudly. "Your loss."

"We could play a board game," Nina suggested, "We still have a bunch in the laundry room closet, right?"

"I think so," Eddie said, "I'll go look to see what we have." He got up and walked away. A few minutes later, he emerged with an old box with a very familiar logo.

"No," Amber quickly blurted, "No way. I am not playing Twister in this dress."

"Oh, c'mon Amber. Who doesn't love this game?" Eddie retorted.

"Clearly I don't," she scoffed.

"For once I agree with Amber, weasel," Patricia added, "Twister is boring, only two people can play at once."

"What if we made it interesting?" Mick interjected, "Like, what if you had to do a dare when you fall?"

"I like the way you think," Eddie responded, nodding his head.

"I guess that could make it better," Patricia admitted.

"So Twister it is?" Eddie asked everyone, "With Mick's extra rule?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, let's play!"

The mat was set up in the middle of the common room after the coffee table was pushed aside. They had agreed that everyone would write their name on a slip of paper and opponents would be chosen at random.

Joy dug her hand into the pile of paper sitting at the bottom of a bowl.

"Okay, so up first is Fabian…. and Mara!" she announced.

Fabian and Mara both got up from the couch they were sitting on, smiling sheepishly at each other. They were both relieved to have been chosen to go together, but a little nervous due to the close contact this game tended to cause. They had only been really dating for just over a week now.

"Don't have too much fun now Fabian," Alfie said with a grin, giving him a slap on the back as he made his way over to the mat.

"Uh, thanks Alfie," he replied, his cheeks turning a violent shade of red.

Mara gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't listen to him, it's just a game."

"Alright guys," Joy interrupted, grabbing the spinner, "right hand red!"

After about fifteen turns, the pair had managed to stay up, however, as the game promised, they were certainly tied up in knots. Fabian was face up, with his left and right hand on yellow and green respectively, his left foot on yellow, and his right foot stretched across to reach the red dots. Mara had gone for a face down strategy next to Fabian, her right foot extending under Fabian's to the red space in the corner.

"Right hand yellow!" Joy called.

Fabian quickly placed his right hand next to his left, leaving the only empty space for Mara on the opposite side of him, almost impossible for her to reach. _Almost._

Mara slowly lifted herself higher, and then reached her hand across Fabian to get to the spot. They were basically on top of each other, their bodies just inches apart.

"Now were talking," Eddie said laughing, shortly followed by a whistle from Alfie.

Fabian felt heat in his cheeks once again, and while he was thoroughly enjoying this new position, he was also a little embarrassed to be so close to Mara in front of so many people.

"I wasn't expecting you to pull that one off," he said calmly, doing his best to coverup his whirlwind of feelings.

"I actually like this position better," she teased.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I fall, I land on you and you hit the ground first," she explained, smirking.

"We'll see about that."

They continued on for another ten spins until finally, Fabian lost his balanced and fell down. Mara delightfully rolled to her side, laying next to him for a moment before pulling herself up.

"Good game," he said to her.

"You too."

"So Mara, what form of embarrassment is in store for Fabian?" Alfie asked mischievously, his hands rubbing together.

She glanced at Fabian and smiled, "I was hoping I could save my dare for later."

"I guess that's okay," Joy said.

"Should I be scared?" Fabian asked.

"No," Mara replied, "Just trust me."

"My fate is in your hands."

"Mara, pick the next names?" Joy asked.

"Sure!" She dug her hand into the bowl, "Nina… and Amber!"

The girls took their places on the mat and the game began. They lasted only about ten spins before Amber decided to just give up.

"I told you this free wasn't meant for this game," she said, smoothing out her dress as she sat back down in her chair.

"What's the dare going to be Nina?" Jerome asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know… I'm really bad at coming up with this stuff."

"Good," Amber huffed, "Then make it something easy so I can just get this over with."

"Or you can let pick," Jerome offered, "I think you should wear guys clothes for the rest of the night."

"Ew, no!" she squealed.

"It's won't be that bad," Nina told her, "And I can't really think of anything better. I don't want to hurt you, and if you say no to this, they might make you do something worse."

Amber sighed. "Fine. But it was Jerome's idea, so I'm wearing his clothes."

She sat up again, stomping her foot before turning to go upstairs. About five minutes later, she remerged in an outfit they were not expecting.

"I hope you don't mind I made your shirt a bit more fashionable," she said, smirking. She had on one of his button ups, but she wore it like a dress, with her body through the neck hole and the sleeves tied in the back.

"That actually looks really cute Amber," Nina said to her.

"Thanks Nina!" she beamed, happily taking her seat again.

"Okay Nina, you pick next!" Joy said.

Nina stuck her hand in the bowl, pulling out two slips of paper.

"KT and Eddie!"

They stepped up to the mat and began what was the longest match yet, lasting for over thirty spins, before Eddie finally fell. He was dared to take a selfie with Corbiere to post on Chum Chatter without Victor seeing. He completed it, but was caught by Victor during his exit, and was nearly kicked out of the house before Trudy interjected.

Mick and Willow were picked next. Mick's athleticism beat out Willow's, however she did managed to hold her own for twenty spins. Willow had to run to Isis house and hug whoever answered the door. She was more than happy to oblige. "I love hugs!" she exclaimed before skipping out the door. She ended up hugging a very confused Ben.

It was Mick's turn to pick the names, so he dug his hand into the bowl, grabbing two slips. "Jerome and Alfie!"

Alfie jumped up from his seat. "Oh, you are going DOWN man!" he shouted.

Jerome smirked. "We'll see about that Alfie."

They took their places on the mat.

The game started out rather simple. They mimicked each others movements, side by side, each with two hands on red and two feet on green by the time they reached their fifteenth spin.

"Okay, right hand red!" Joy called.

"It's already there!" Jerome called back.

"Oh… well just move your hand to a different red spot then."

Jerome moved his hand over easily. Alfie however, was going to have more trouble. His hands covered the first two dots and Jerome's covered the third. His hand would have to move onto the fourth spot, situated between Jerome's hands. It was a stretch, but he made it.

His arms were shaking as Joy told them to move their left feet to yellow. He knew he was going to fall any second now, but we was _not _going to accept defeat that easily. That's when he noticed how close his face was to Jerome's and he had an idea. Crazy, yes, but he could not stop thinking about it now. It would be brilliant. So in true Alfie fashion, he went for it.

He turned his head so he was facing Jerome to the best of his ability, and he kissed him, straight on the lips. Jerome collapsed immediately. Alfie was beaming. Everyone else just stared, their jaws dropped.

"VICTORY!" He shouted, standing back up. He was excited that his plan worked, but in the back of his mind, he was starting to wish Jerome hadn't fallen so quickly. _You have a girlfriend, man_, he reminded himself. He stretched out a hand to help Jerome up, and the feeling of electricity that shot through him when they touched was not helping his very confused feelings at the moment.

"Alfie, what was that?" Jerome questioned, trying to sound annoyed, although Alfie noticed a smile was creeping upon his lips.

"Strategy, mate," he replied, patting him on the back. More electricity shot through him.

Jerome sighed. "Well then, what's my dare?"

Alfie thought for a moment. He _really_ wanted to kiss him again. Badly. He toyed with the idea, reminding himself that Willow was in the room, and that she had already been cheated on once. But it would just be for fun. Nothing real. At least, not for now. His mind wasn't quite made up when he said, "Kiss me back."

Jerome was shocked. "What?"

"Kiss me," he repeated, smiling, "C'mon man, I kissed you, you owe me one back. KISS ME!" He spread open his arms excitedly, and everyone chuckled awkwardly. He hoped if he made it seem like a joke to everyone, he could good away with it. And besides, it was the best dare they had all night.

"Fine then," Jerome said. He tried not to show it, but he was a bit excited too. His stomach was in knots as we cupped Alfie's face and leaned in.

The kiss was slow, but passionate, and definitely longer than the first. They broke apart after a few seconds and just stared at each other for a moment. Joy and Willow looked hurt, but they didn't noticed. They were both in shock over how good that had just felt.

"Well, uh, thanks for that," Alfie said nervously, breaking the silence.

"No problem… mate," he quickly added.

Joy pulled herself together and managed to say, "That leaves me and Patricia then." She nudged Jerome, trying to break the trance he seemed to be in. "Spin for me Jerome?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Yeah, sure." He took the spinner from her and she made our way to the mat.

"Don't even try to kiss me, Joy," Patricia teased. She made her voice quieter, "You know that won't phase me anymore."

Joy was mortified for a moment, worried that everyone had heard that, but they all still seemed distracted by the last match. She let a smile escape.

The game went on, but Alfie wasn't even paying attention anymore. Jerome was all that was on his mind, even as Willow reached over to hold his hand. He wanted another kiss, he ached for it, but now was not the time. He only hoped that Jerome was thinking the same.

Before he knew it, the game was over, and everyone was saying their goodnights as Victor came down for his pin speech. He was awoken from his daze when Jerome touched his shoulder. "C'mon Alfie, everyone's going to bed."

Alfie nodded, and started getting up.

"Besides," Jerome added, "We need to, uh… talk." He smiled brightly, and Alfie smiled back.

_It's going to be an interesting night._

**A/N- So this was my story written for alfieclarke on tumblr as part of the hoa exchange project! I hope you, and everyone else likes it!**


End file.
